An odd scar and an old car
by hangwan000
Summary: Harry was taking a vacation. Well not really a vacation, he was kinda running away. Okay so maybe it isn't running away if you tell your friends where you are. But that's beside the point. Harry Potter was just trying to get away from the aftermath of the war when he stumbled upon Sam and Dean. The only two people in the world capable of getting in more trouble then himself.
1. A cup of coffee and an introduction

**An odd scar and an old car**

**hey guys! I've never been one for very long introductions so I'll keep this short!**

**This is going to kind of be a collection of one shots but not really, I'll just be skipping some stuff in between chapters. So it's not really one shots but it is...**

**anyway way I hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or harry potter. If I did I would be writing this as a book not a fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Harry had needed a brake. After the war he had really needed some time by his self to think things through. His life had just gone by so fast after his fourth year that the only time he ever had to think was during the summer when he was busy with chores. And anyway half the Order, Neville and Ron's two oldest brothers had left England as soon as possible. So after his make up seventh year at Hogwarts was done and over with he ran away.<p>

Well it wasn't exactly 'running away', he had told Ginny and Hermione and Ron, but other then them no one knew where he was, and that's exactly how he wanted it. He needed a brake from fame and death.

Telling them had been a little tense and really he had much rather just have avoided telling them altogether but he had already left them out of to much during the war. as much as he knew it was the right thing to do the disappointed look Harry had gotten when he told him had still hurt.

Ginny she smiled and said it was probably good to spend some time apart from each other. Hermione had been completely existed about the idea and gave him a book about wizards around the world along with a concerned smile. Ron had been much more worried about this idea, the red head had warned Harry that if he was trying to hunt down the remaining Death eaters Ron would personally send the entire Ministry of Magic after him.

It had been easier than he thought to pack up his stuff in one of Hermione's bags and leave. On a whim Harry decided that he wanted to see America after hearing Dudley talk about it and had chosen the Grand Canyon as his first stop. Soon he had added New York and Seattle to his list of places to see, Niagara Falls and Cape Cod Seashore some how made it on to his list of places to see. It hadn't taken Harry Potter that long to decide that he would much rather travel around America, just for a little bit longer.

Harry had made his way through at least ten of the places some travel magazines had recommended and had decided to look at some of the smaller towns of America. The-boy-who-lived kept telling himself that each town would be the last but still he kept jumping from town to town, never really staying anywhere.

One day as the summer started really betting on Text Harry surprisingly figured that he had been gone for six mounts. Griping his bag and checking out of his crapy hotel Harry decided that this would be his last town.

And so here he was, in a café in America, eating the "worlds best pie" and saying good bye to his short freedom trip. He held a copy of the American equivalent to the Daily Prophet close to his chest and pretended that he didn't care about what it said. Throughout his whole trip Harry had been keeping an eye on the news, even though the whole point of running away was to: run away.

He was yet to find any Witches or Wizards but it's not like he had been looking very hard. In fact the only reason he was looking was because he wanted to stay away from them, for just a little while he didn't want to be 'The Boy Who Lived' he just wanted to be Harry.

A long sigh escaped the young mans mouth as he pick at the slice of apple pie in front of him. Harry had stayed up almost all night due to nightmares of his time being the chosen one. Even after several potions he was exhausted from his lack of sleep. It's not like he could do anything about it, Harry wasn't good at falling asleep and had Long sense given up on a 'good nights sleep'.

Sipping the tea that a grumpy waitress had brought him, Harry tried every hard not to think about tomorrow. Going back to Britain had been a hard decision for him to make. It wasn't like he didn't miss his friends, the problem was all the other people in the Wizarding World. There was just to much politics! If it wasn't the hunt for a new minister it was a political claiming they had been affected the worst by the war.

Still Harry had to go back, he missed The Weasly clan's way of making him feel like part of the family and Hermione constant mothering.

The bell hanging on the café's tan door rang to announce a new customer had found his way into the cliché 70's diner. Harry looked up with mild interest at the two men that had just walked in. One was considered short (although the man was still much taller then Harry) compared to the giant that stood next to him, the short man wore his brown hair in spikes full of gel. His jean jacked scuffed and dirtly, clearly he was the poster boy for 'Bad Boys'. The man next to him seemed just a little uncomfortable with his body, smooth brown hair leading to dirty unmatched cloths, he just seemed like a moose in a city. Of course his hight didn't help, this man was tall enough to even give Hagrid a run for his money. Harry stifled a giggle with another bit of the bland pie and looked away from the two.

Harry didn't spend to much time looking at the two of them but from what he could tell they had seen some pretty shitty stuff. The hard look in both their eyes wasn't hard to spot, having worn the same look for mouths on end.

The wizard observe them as the men were seated in the booth in front of his red one. They seamed in be in some sort of argument but were too far away from him to be herd.

He watch the shorter-but-still-taller-then-Harry man tell the almost-the-size-of-Hagrid-but-not-quite man something in a hushed tone. Maybe in Harry pretended to go to the bathroom he could get close enough to hear them.

Harry let out a disappointed grown as he rolled his eyes and went back to his pie. No adventures for him, this was his last day in his relaxing life. Trying not to think about what a cute couple the men were, he went back to looking out the window and dreading to go home.

It wasn't until Harry was on his second cup of coffee that he started listening to the couple in front of him. They kept talking about a "Job" and "how easy it would be", that made Harry scrunch up his face, so they were ether contractors or the police right?

Harry scrunched up is face at that though, if they were the police they had better leave him alone. It's not that he disliked Muggle cops, he had just not had the best experience with the government and took great pride in the fact that not one reporter from the Daily Prophet had found him.

That was one Harry's biggest fears, that someone might find him. In fact the only reason he had told Ginny, Ron and Hermione that he was leaving was because he didn't want them looking for him. Right now he was the most relaxed he had ever been, no 'family' yelling at him for something he couldn't control, no strange looks from people trying to figure out if he was really Harry Potter, no completely arrogant Ministry that couldn't decide if Harry was a hero or suspicious inquire, and most importantly no dark lord trying to kill him or his friends. It was perfect, too perfect.

Looking back Harry should have foreseen that his life was about to take an unexpected turn for adventure, but he never could have predicted that the two seemingly ordinary people in front of him would be the cause of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry I haven't updated! I've started rewriting the story and changing what I had planned. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!<strong>

**Rewritten April 3, 2014 6:50 PM**


	2. Tears and tragedy

**finally the chapter is done! I'm sorry guys I was planing to get it finished sooner but life kind of got in the way. In the future expect an update every week or two, it all depends on school and how tired I am when it's over.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERY ONE! You honestly have no idea how much this means to me! **

**So I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural but I wish I did because then I wouldn't have to worry about money or what high school I'll get into.**

* * *

><p>"Two Killed In Brake In, Child Mentally Unstable" the news paper Harry was looking at said in big black letters. He unfolded it quickly to read the meteor article as fast as he could.<p>

The only reason Harry ever got a news paper was to make sure there were no Death Eater attacks near him, an article like this was what he had been fearing. His mind went to all the worst options the moment he had seen the headline: what if the Death Eaters had found him? What if they had kidnaped his friends and killed them! What if every one he cared about is dead!

Harry quickly found the address of the house and (after consulting a map) took off in that direction. If the Death Eaters had hurt his friends he would never forgive himself, he had put them in danger again.

Harry almost started running towards the house as he got closer, he never should have left his friends unprotected.

The house the murders happened in was an almost uncanny white house with red shutters and a white picket fence, like the ones Muggle parents always want there kids to draw. Everything in there yard was well kept and Harry couldn't find a weed anywhere, he started felling sick as the back of his mind started pulling up memories of the Dursleys.

Harry pushed the gate open and the memories down as he ran up the steps that lead to a red door with a silver door knocker, he had to stay focused.

"H-hello?" A shaky asked as he knocked. A young girl who couldn't be much more then 17 opened the door and looked up at Harry, "Who a-are you?"

"Er, hello I'm-" oh Merlin! He forgot he couldn't just walk into some girls house after she saw two people die and ask her if a bunch of creepy people in cloaks had killed her parents. Oh how he hated to muggle world.

Her hazel eyes full of tears bore into Harry's soul. Think Harry think! "I'm with the- um the Insurance company." He finally spat out.

"Okay." She tucked a piece of her purple hair behind her ear and took a liking to looking at the ground. "Um come in."

With the red door out of the way Harry made his way into the well kept house. His stomach did a wired belly-flop as he noticed the similarities between this house and number four privet drive. Ever thing had its own place in the well kept house, not a speck of dust was to be seen. It was the kind of house Aunt Petunia would approve of.

Harry tried to push down his thoughts again as he followed the girl into the cream colored living room. She placed her self a large red couch and Harry sat in a green uncomfortable chair opposite of her.

They shared a moment of uncommunicativeness silence before Harry decided to start the conversation, "Whats your name?"

She glared at him and quickly replied "Shouldn't you know that?"

Harry was a little take aback by her remark but a quick thought if his may be dead friends kept him going. "How did your parents die?"

The glare in her eyes was quickly replaced by fear and regret. Harry knew the look all to well, he himself had given the same look after watching Cedric die.

"Aren't you just the insurance guy! I mean why the hell do you care!" She spat out at him. "I mean it's not like you'd fucking believe me!"

Harry put his arms up defensively to get her to stop but she acted like he wasn't even there and just continued her hurt filled yelling. "I mean what the hell! I know what killed my parents! Why won't anyone believe me! The police keep asking what happened and when I try to tell them they just send in some half assed psychiatrist who keeps asking me how I feel!"

"What killed your-" Harry started to ask her, only to get shut up by her grief yelling.

"I mean do you know what it feels like to have your parents die in front of you and not be able to do a thing!" Yes in fact he did, not that there was any reasoning with her, she just needed to hate someone. Harry had done the same thing after the Battle of Hogwarts, he had lashed out at his friends and his girlfriend. Ex girlfriend. Kinda. He didn't really know what he and Ginny were.

"I mean why dose no one believe me! They all think I'm fucking crazy!" At this point the young girl was just crying and spouting out something along the lines of 'why won't they believe me'. Harry sighed and coved his face in shame, Merlin had he really been this bad too?

Harry endured about ten more minutes of her wailing before he had had enough. His friends might be dead right now and this girl was his only hope to tracking down there may be killers. "Listen I need to know who you saw."

She looked up at him from a pile of tears that rested in her eyes "it's not who." She muttered, almost so quietly Harry didn't hear her. He had been expecting another round of tears and was relived when she didn't brake down again.

Then he thought about what she had said 'it's not who.' What was the suppose to mean? Was it not human? "What do you mean, it's not who?"

She rolled her eyes and glared at him "It's not like you'll believe me!" She shot at him.

"I'll believe a lot of stuff." He tried to keep his patients but the teenager was slowly demolishing any sort of calmness he may have left.

"Yeah right!"

"Listen, I need to know who killed your parents so I can stop them." Harry said, trying so hard not to get to impatient.

"Like I said it's not who, it's what." She croaked out, her voice cracking. "But you won't believe me so just go away!"

Harry had had it! His friends might be dead and hear he was talking to a girl that refused to tell him anything helpful! "Listen!" He yelled, getting her attention "Just tell me what happened! And don't just say 'no one will believe me' because people just might if you told them what was going on!"

Her face when into a look of shock and Harry released he had been standing.

"Um." Her voice got quite and shaky again, Harry really didn't mean to be that harsh on her but like said, his friends could be dead! "Well there w-was this t-thing."

She took a breath and tried to collect her self again, "It l-looked all pale and see through." The teenager shifted in her seat and muttered out: "I think a ghost killed my parents."

What ever Harry had been expecting her to say that was not it, and she could tell.

"See you don't believe me!" The purple haired girl got up from her seat and went to make some coffee for herself, the strange man followed her.

"Are you sure it was a ghost?" He asked watching her turn on the coffee pot.

"Yes! Okay! I swear I'm not crazy or grief stricken or anything like that! A fucking ghost killed my family!"

Harry was quickly trying to understand what she was saying, so it wasn't Death Eaters? His friends were okay? But if it wasn't Death Eaters what was it? "Ghost don't normally kill people." He mumbled forgetting there was another person with him.

"Wait!" She spun around to face him her long hair twirled behind her, "You believe me?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry said, almost unsure of him self. Ghost didn't kill people, if anything they helped save them. The only time he had heard of a ghost killing was when one of a poltergeist's pranks went wrong. Two adults found carved up in there bed was no mistake.

"Well there was this l-little girl ghost an-and she was standing over my paren- my parents-" Harry, unsure what to do put his arm around the girl as her voice cracked again. She curled up and started crying in his shoulder and for a few minuets that was all that happened.

"Right, is there anything more you can tell me about there deaths." Harry asked as she finally pulled away from him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

She shook her head, "Not a-anything that's not in the p-police report."

"Right well have a good day." Harry said as he made is way to the front door, he couldn't wait to get out of here the house was much to neat for his liking.

"It's Lila by they way." She said following him to the door.

"What?"

"My name, it's Lila."

* * *

><p><strong>okay so three things!<strong>

**1. This is still going to be a collection of one shots but it will be more like large stories that-are barely connected. **

**2. I can't spell. At all, I suck at spelling. So sorry about that.**

**3. I have no idea where I'm going with this story so if you have suggestions I'll love them! **


End file.
